Sprinkle it With Laughs Along the Way
by Alexex
Summary: Whenever people questioned his relationship with Courtney, Cody simply smiled crookedly, and crossed his arms. "Let's just say I'm the Ron Stoppable to her Kim Possible." -CoCo drabble, for Strix Moonwing. Minor DunGwen, and Gigette.


Okay guys, I'm suffering from writer's block for I Love You: But Hate What You Are- damn that's a long title… -_- Anyways, so since I haven't written for CoCo in a LOOONG time, and I absolutely LOVE them… A CoCo drabble it is, then! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Walk<strong>

"Dude, Courtney's coming this way!" Cody stammered, earning an eye roll from the reading Noah. Cody quickly smoothed out his chestnut brown hair, and plastered on his best suave face. He propped his elbow up against the wall, swinging the other behind his head, to try and look "cool".

Noah rolled his eyes once more. "You look like a hipster. It's _never _a good thing to look like a hipster, Cody." He droned.

Cody brushed him off, before sending a sly look to Courtney as she walked by.

"Hey gorgeous, nice legs; what time to they open- _GAAAAH!_" Cody smirked, before sliding off the wall and landing in a heap of limbs on the floor. Courtney glared down at him, before sticking up her nose and walking away.

"She…_sooo _digs the Codemeister…" Cody groaned, smiling weakly up at the snickering Noah.

**Beach**

Courtney wasn't very fond of beaches; too many couples holding hands, too many brats in the ocean, peeing in it no doubt…

She lifted her designer shades off her eyes, and squinted as the blinding rays of the sun entered her pupils. Courtney yawned, before lazily starting to apply sun block as she lazed about on her reclining chair.

She scowled when she couldn't quite reach her lower back; as a lanky brunet walked by, she beckoned him over.

"Hey you! Nerd." Courtney called, grabbing Cody's attention. He walked over to her. "Can you help me put on my sunscreen?" She

questioned, irritably.

Cody's eyes grew wide as Courtney laid stomach down, so he could rub the lotion onto the exposed skin, her bikini straps leaving _much _to be desired.

"O-oh, yeah… I-I can _definitely _do that! I'll freakin' _own _that sunscreen!" He exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

**Scales**

"Doh ray mi fah soh lah ti doh!" Courtney sang, making sure to make her gorgeous vibrato ring out the last note. She took in a deep breath, and pushed on, pursuing a higher octave.

"_Doh ray mi fah soh lah ti dohhhhhhhh!_" She sang, furrowing her brow when she heard a soft tenor voice harmonizing underneath her. She turned her head to the doorway, frowning when she couldn't see any one there.

Cody smiled dreamily to himself, as he leaned against the wall of the next room over.

She liked to practice her scales too…

**Hunt**

"CODY. ANDERSON! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SOOOO _DEAD!_" Courtney screamed, covering her chest as she ran through the school hallway, trying to find the brown-haired, blue-eyed culprit who stole her bra while she was in swim practice.

**Computer**

Sure, Cody was a wiz when it came to computers.

Girls were an _entirely _different story…

**Nail**

Cody sat with his chin resting in his palms, trying his best to block out the loud conversation Duncan and Geoff were having behind him.

"Oh yeah, just you wait. I'm going to nail _her _next weekend..." Duncan smirked, pointing at the oblivious Courtney's back, as she furiously jotted down notes, like the good student she is.

Cody's blue eyes narrowed, and he scowled as Duncan and Geoff chuckled slyly.

"Not if _I _can help it." He mumbled.

**Satellite**

Ever since Cody caught wind of Duncan's plans of having sex with Courtney, he's been orbiting her and following her around, so the two couldn't be alone together.

He even went as far as following her into the bathroom once.

Duncan was clearly starting to get annoyed, and glared venomously at Cody whenever he lurked him and Courtney.

"Do you _mind?_" He growled, as he prepared to ask Courtney out. She was staring at Cody confusedly, and surprisingly not glaring viciously; that had to mean _something!_

Cody was running out of options, and Courtney was starting to get a bit annoyed, so he did the only _logical_ thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

**Outrage**

Courtney's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, as a blush crept over her cheeks. Duncan stormed off in an outrage, kicking lockers as he walked, while Cody continued to kiss Courtney.

After a few more seconds, Cody pulled away, blushing bright red. Courtney's eyes fluttered, as she stared down at the blushing, and meekly smiling Cody.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just… _really _wanted to do that…"

**Strategy**

"You…went on a _date? _With _Cody?_" Gwen gaped.

"Don't look at me like that!" Courtney snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "It was _simply _strategy!"

The blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

**Real**

"Isn't she _beautiful…?_" Cody smiled dreamily, as his DragonSlayer Quest avatar interacted with the reigning fairy queen of Belaciaa.

Courtney leaned over his shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the screen, before she scowled sulkily at Cody.

"She's not even _REAL!_"

**Hair**

"For the _last time, _I am NOT Justin _Bieber!_" Cody seethed, waving his arms in the air wildly for emphasis. The crowd of tween girls quickly disbanded, as Cody scowled. Courtney smiled, sipping on her fruit explosion smoothie nonchalantly.

"Oh suck it up, Cody. I can't even _tell _you how many times I've been mistaken for Rachel Berry."

**Knight**

"Oh Cody, you're a _life saver!_" Courtney grinned, flinging her arms around Cody's neck and hugging him tightly.

Cody, flustered, blushed and placed his hands on her hips, smiling lopsidedly.

Who knew installing computer hardware made you a knight in shining armor?

**Girlfriend**

"Dude! _That _is your girlfriend?" Owen gaped, after Courtney passed by their lunch table, and planted a soft kiss on Cody's temple before heading out.

Cody grinned smugly, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Told you I wasn't full of it this time."

**Prom**

Courtney wasn't into dances. Especially prom; it was too much work and money for just one night; time and money she'd _rather _invest in her future.

But when Cody asked her to prom, she couldn't say no.

So she got all dolled up; curled her hair, put on beautiful make up, and wore a sparkly champagne coloured floor length gown that swept the floor when she walked.

A quarter to eight, the doorbell rings, and she goes to answer it.

Cody wore a simple black tux, with a tie the same colour as her dress and stood with a white corsage in his hands, and a nervous smile on his face. He blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"You look… um, really beautiful, heh heh…" He said, bashfully.

"Thank you, Cody. You look rather handsome," Courtney smiled, holding out her wrist; Cody slipped the corsage on, and grinned at her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Picture time!" Courtney's mother chimed, bounding down the stairs with her scowling husband at tow. She sent Courtney a heartfelt smile, and her father gave her a smile and a curt nod. Courtney's mother held up a camera, and focused it on the two teens in front of her.

Courtney smiled a dazzling smile, and Cody awkwardly did the same. Courtney giggled slightly, before grabbing Cody's hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, and linking arms with his other before making a silly face. Cody chuckled and did the same.

They sent that picture in for the yearbook; and it's still in Cody's wallet today.

**Halloween**

Courtney raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he continued to down chocolate after chocolate, getting it all over his pale face. She couldn't help but giggle when he smiled sheepishly at her, his face turning red as he tried to wipe some of the chocolate off of his face.

"I swear, you must've gotten more candy than most children!" Courtney said, before leaning over and kissing his cheeks to help get rid of the chocolate.

**Crush**

"I'm not as computer challenged as you think, Cody! I'll crush you at _this _game!"

Cody simply grinned and pressed start, rolling his eyes playfully.

She said that _every _time, and every time, she lost.

**Boredom**

"Courtney… I'm _booooooredddd_…" Cody whined, as the aforementioned brunette continued to type away on her laptop, profiling a few cases for her law firm. Her eyes flickered as she continued to type away, and the lanky boy plopped down next to her, a pout on his lips.

A few moments passed, the only noise being Courtney's concentrated typing. Cody's pout deepened.

"_Cooooouuurrtneeeyyyy_-mmph!" Cody drawled, before Courtney shut her laptop and kissed him fiercely. Cody's eyes widened before shutting as he laced his fingers through her hair.

Needless to say he wasn't bored anymore.

**Gap**

Courtney simply adored the little gap between Cody's two front teeth. It made him look even _more _adorable.

If that was even _possible_…

**Rain**

"Oh, that's just _great…_" Cody scowled, throwing his hands up in despair as the rain began to drench his sweater vest adorning body. First his car breaks down on the way home from work, and now it rains. Peachy.

It takes him another half an hour to reach his street, and he's shocked to see the shivering brunette sitting on the porch steps in nothing but her soaked pajamas, and dripping brown hair. Cody rushed over to her and saw that her teeth were chattering, and he slides off his sweater vest and drapes it over her shoulders. She jumps and opens her eyes, scanning his looming figure up and down.

His big blue eyes were focused on her, and swimming in concern.

Like always.

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hands, as he sits down next to her.

"You didn't come home at six…" She murmured, her voice slightly choppy as she shivered. Her eyes were downcast, and Cody could've sworn he saw tears mix with the raindrops cascading down her face.

"You're _always _home…at six."

She'd come outside to wait for him. Seven rolled around, and so did the rain. She didn't mind it too much.

"I'll explain later." He whispered, his voice barely audible over the rain.

The patter of the rain kept a steady beat as he captured her lips with his own, her cold fingers cupping his pale cheeks softly.

The numbness in them was gone.

She wasn't cold anymore.

**Overbearing**

Most would call Courtney overbearing, difficult, bitchy, and not worth their time.

To Cody, Courtney was overbearing, difficult, bitchy, and _totally_ worth his time.

**Stoppable **

Whenever people questioned his relationship with Courtney, Cody simply smiled crookedly, and crossed his arms.

"Let's just say I'm the Ron Stoppable to her Kim Possible."

**Wedding**

Courtney always cried at weddings, and Bridgette and Geoff's was no exception. As the two blondes stared adoringly at each other, as they prepared to spend the rest of their life together.

Geoff cleaned up well in a satin, black tux; he insisted on wearing his signature cowboy hat, only making everyone giggle when he walked down the aisle.

Bridgette looked stunning, wearing a classy strapless gown that fanned out a few feet behind her and her hair was piled up into an extravagant bun, with a few loose pieces of golden hair framing her beaming face nicely.

Courtney dabbed her eyes, a soft grin on her face as she witnessed her best friend's marriage. She rested her head on Cody's shoulder while the latter wrapped his arm around her waist.

"To think," he murmured against her hair, sticking his hand into his pocket, "that'll be us in a few months…"

Courtney pulled away and sniffled, and stared at him confusedly. Cody smiled and slipped a diamond ring into her hands, and she gasped, a large grin appearing on her tearstained face. Cody leaned close to her ear.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she bobbed her head up and down in a yes motion, and as she slipped her ring onto her finger, he kissed her, happiness that rivaled Geoff and Bridgette's at this moment resonating through them.

**Planning**

"So the string quartet will play exactly twenty feet west of us, and at exactly1 p.m. _sharp _they'll play 'Here Comes the Bride'. At 1:02 p.m. you will walk down the aisle, to which I will follow two minutes and forty-three seconds later. The theme will be prom related, because I believe that's when I fell in love with you… Uh, ahem, moving on… Hmm… Oh yeah! I will hire caterers that will prepare exquisite dishes that work around your allergies and my lactose intolerance. In a few weeks, we will head down to New York where I will pick out my dress, and you your tux, and my parents have offered to pay for our expenses. The cake will be flown in from England a week before the big day, and by then of course, everything will be set up, like the decorations, and oh! That reminds me, I'm thinking fluorescent, neon invitations! Something _fun, _and _hip, _like teenagery and stuff! I have no clue what the girls are going to do for the bachelorette party, hopefully something not too wild… And don't go too crazy at your bachelor party. If said party leads to drinking, it will most likely lead to stripping, and since it's your last night of "manhood" I will permit you to no more than _two _lap dances, Cody. I _will _find out if you cheat on me with some hussy! Okay, Cody?"

Courtney looked up from her list, and looked around for her fiancé.

"…Cody?"

He'd fallen asleep the moment she began giving exact times for walking down the aisle.

**Neighbours**

"This isn't working, it doesn't look right."

"I always do it like this!"

"No need to be offended! Sheesh! I-I was just saying that, um… You see my hands?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh, just… Um, well... I always um, do it this way… I'll maybe stick it in here…"

"Ohhh, that's _good_…"

If the neighbours asked, they were playing Jenga.

…Yeah. Jenga sounds right.

**Mall**

"Oooh, don't those look like good wedding invitations, huh Cody?"

"Oh! Perhaps we could play _this _song for our opening dance. It was the first slow song we ever danced to…"

"Candy underwear? Uh, no… Not even for the honeymoon. That's just tacky."

"Cody, do these shorts make me look fat? …Answer right, or else."

"…Cody?"

She'd lost him to the videogame store half an hour ago.

**Embarrassing**

"Wow, being with a nerd like that must be _embarrassing…_" Duncan commented rudely, snaking his arm around Gwen's waist while the latter glared at him.

Courtney glared at him too, making sure he got a good look at her engagement ring.

"Wow, being with a tool with you must be _embarrassing…_" Courtney retorted, sniffing haughtily.

"Oh trust me; it is." Gwen smirked, earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

The two girlfriends shared a laugh, and Duncan's scowl deepened, before Courtney threw up all over Gwen's shoes.

It was now Duncan's turn to laugh.

**Fail**

Courtney paced around the bathroom, her stomach in a loop of knots.

Surely the cause of her missed period was just stress from all the wedding preparations…

But she couldn't help but pray that this pregnancy test would be the one test she fails.

**Early**

Wedding preparations were going swimmingly; the invitations had been given out, most decorations had been purchased, the caterers had been booked, Cody had his tux, Courtney was just waiting for her dress to be tailored, and her stylists had also been booked.

They were planning on having the wedding in August.

It was now December, and Cody was still in shock at how early Courtney had insisted on getting everything prepared. Seriously, her planning skills were a bit scary.

So, that chilly late December evening Courtney sat home alone eating popcorn and watching _That 70's Show_ reruns, anticipating her fiancé's return from playing cards with the guys.

He was always home by ten.

When he walked in the door, Courtney shut off the T.V. and sat up, smiling nervously at him as he beamed at her.

"Hey Courtney, have a good night?" He asked her, taking off his shoes. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, and took a sip before placing it on the counter.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" She replied, nervously playing with her hands. Courtney sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush and come right out with this. Okay…"

Courtney sighed again, while Cody furrowed his brow concernedly.

"We're going to have to have the wedding early."

This shocked Cody, as his eyebrows rose.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Cody did what any smart, caring, and loving fiancé would do in this kind of situation.

He fainted.

**Wake**

"Cody, uhm, sweetheart… Wake up. Wake _up._" Courtney said, shaking Cody's shoulder, as he lay sprawled out on the floor. She narrowed her eyes, before flicking his nose angrily.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

Cody shot up, his blue eyes widening. "Gah!"

"You better get used to that… You're gonna be a dad, nerd-boy." Courtney remarked, but she couldn't stop the excited smile that formed on her lips.

**Manual**

"Uh… Courtney, I'm not sure a _crib_ is supposed to have jagged edges and nails sticking out at hazardous angles. Heh…heh…"

"Quiet, Cody!" The brunette grumbled, her teeth holding nails while she hammered away, insisting on doing this herself, instead of lying down and letting her swollen feet rest a while. "The _manual _clearly states to do it this way!"

Cody sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He'd fix her mess while she went shopping tomorrow.

**Near**

As their wedding day grew closer, preparations for both that and their baby on the way started to take their toll on the fiancés, especially with Courtney steadily growing in size in her abdomen.

Cody was getting more irritable, with Courtney's constant demands and whining; even more so than usual, and her false accusations, and her moodiness.

But when she cried he couldn't help but drop what he was doing to comfort her.

**Announcement**

Everyone invited to the wedding reception, including the couple's parents had no clue about Courtney and Cody's news. So as the guests ate away at their meals, Courtney tugged on her little black dress; it had become quite snug. She cleared her throat and stood up, clanging a fork against her glass of water. All the murmuring at the table slowly died down, and Courtney smiled nervously.

"Thank you all for coming. Originally, this dinner was going to be held one month from now. But, the reason we're doing things earlier is because… Um…" She stated, before trailing off nervously. All the faces on her were starting to make her feel uncomfortable; especially her parents.

Cody, noticing her distress, stood up too and slid his hand into hers.

"We're having a baby." He announced.

All their friends looked elated, and smiled happily at them, murmuring congratulations and best wishes. Their parents looked shocked, initially, before they smiled and nodded in approval.

Mrs. Anderson looked like she was over the moon.

She squealed and leaned over to her husband, grinning excitedly. "First I find out our _son _is getting married. To a _girl, _no less! A _pretty _girl! And now I learn that I'm going to have a grand child? Heh, this keeps getting better and better!"

"We did good, Cindy. We did good." Her husband smiled.

**Found**

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson?" A tan skinned girl with flowing violet locks gasped, as she saw the lanky geek walking down the sidewalk. She squealed and sprinted up to him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII!"

"GAH!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"I can't believe I _finally _found you! After ten years of searching! I must've been it for like, _everrrr._" She giggled, pulling away and allowing oxygen to flow into Cody's lungs again.

Cody still couldn't believe his eyes; that she'd finally found him. He'd gone away to summer camp when he was twelve, and that's when he met… _Her… _She'd stuck to him like glue, until eventually, on the last day of camp, they played hide and seek. She was it, and he took the opportunity to leave with the rest of his toothbrushes and what was left of his socks in tact.

"Sierra… Uh, nice to see you again…" Cody droned, clearly wishing he wasn't here at this moment in time.

Sierra grinned. "OMIGOSH, THANK YOU! And now that we've been finally reunited, let's pick up our relationship where it left off!"

Before Cody could flee for his life, and wail "WHAT RELATIONSHIP?", Sierra grabbed his hand and gripped it like vice.

"Whatever, can I have my _hand _back please?" He scowled.

"Why! Isn't this romantic?"

"NO! NO IT IS _NOT!_" Cody shouted, ripping his hand out of hers and glaring at her. Sierra pouted, only making Cody's rage intensify.

"I do not LIKE you; I never DID like you! I can't even STAND you! You're creepy, frightening, and certifiably insane! So get it through your thick head that YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE! For Christ's sake, I'm getting married, so just leave me alone! MOVE ON, WOMAN!" He cried, before storming away.

Sierra felt as if the entire world was crashing down around her. Tears filled her eyes.

"M-married…?" She frowned.

**Valuable**

"HEY! Careful with that veil, Gwen! It costs more than your car and a months worth of gas combined!" Courtney barked, as Gwen quickly removed her hands from the veil, wincing. Courtney gasped and marched up to the Goth, glaring fiercely as she jabbed an accusing finger in her face.

"You're trying to _sabotage _my wedding, aren't you! I always _knew _you had it in for me! Ugh! Well you can consider yourself officially _uninvited _from my wedding_, _as well as that _goddamn_ punk you call your boyfriend! STOP RUINING MY LIFE!"

Courtney sobbed for a few seconds, before hugging the perplexed Goth tightly.

"Oh, I'm_ sorry! _Oh, Gwennie, I didn't mean that, you and Duncan can still come, it's just… I…" Courtney said frantically, before breaking down into more tears.

Gwen rubbed her back consolingly, smiling crookedly.

She got used to her meltdowns after the eighth time Courtney had uninvited, and then reinvited her to her wedding.

**Worse**

It was time.

The day had finally come.

Cody had gone off to go get ready, while the girl's and Courtney got ready in a separate part of the soirée. The bridesmaids got all dolled up- they had decided on a soft lavender colour for their dresses, and they complimented Courtney's dress nicely. It would sweep the floor when she walked, and had a silk sash under the bust, and silver gems lining it. Courtney's veil had silver gems lining its edges as well; it would be held in place by a silver, diamond tiara.

Courtney's hair and make up was already done, and as she stepped into her dress she frowned at how much her stomach had grown since she'd last tried it on. She pulled it up, and Bridgette walked over to zip up the back.

Bridgette furrowed her brow as she tried to zip it up, but it was to no avail. The blonde was starting to panic, and Courtney was as well.

"Bridgette, what are you doing!" Courtney snapped.

"It won't zip up!" Bridgette replied. Courtney glared at the blonde, but it was hard to at this angle.

"Try again!" Courtney exclaimed. Bridgette put her best efforts into it, and the zipper didn't move a centimeter. Courtney screamed out of aggravation, and shooed away the blonde. She called Gwen over and asked her to try, and Gwen tried as hard as she could, but the zipper rested at the midway point of Courtney's back.

"PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT, GWEN! COME ON!" The brunette shouted. Gwen sighed, and tried even harder.

_Rip._

All motion in the room stopped, and so did Courtney's heart. Gwen's eyes widened as she backed away slowly, a piece of fabric clutched in her hand. Courtney held up the dress with one hand, as she turned around and glared viciously at Gwen, tears already lining her eyes.

"**YOU **_**BITCH! **_**THAT DRESS COST FOURTEEN. THOUSAND. DOLLARS!**" Courtney screamed, her voice echoing through the room. The silence that followed her outburst was thick enough to cut with a knife. Courtney broke down into sobs, as Gwen stared down at her guiltily.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Courtney cut her off with another wave of sobs. Bridgette sent Gwen and apologetic glance as she rubbed Courtney's shoulder consolingly.

"THE WHOLE WEDDING IS _R_-_RUINED_! I'M A _TERRIBLE_ BRIDE!" The tanned brunette wailed, her make up running into her hands. "THINGS COULD NOT POSSIBLY GET _WORSE!_"

_Splat._

Courtney's face was horror stricken as a wave of water pooled at her feet.

Things can _always _get worse.

**Need**

Gwen sprinted as fast as her pale legs could carry her to the other end of the conference hall, not even minding the pain her feet as she ran in high heels. She frantically scanned the crowd for someone; _anyone_ that she could find that knew where Cody was. Her heart leapt when she spotted Duncan, who was scowling at the stupid tux he was being forced to wear.

"DUNCAN! I NEED YOU, _NOW!_" Gwen shouted as she sprinted over.

"As much as I'd like to, and how kinky I think it would be, I don't think we have time for a quickie," Duncan remarked, smirking slightly. Gwen glared and bared her teeth as she punched Duncan in the chest, making him wince.

"NO TIME FOR YOUR PERVERTEDNESS! Go find Courtney's parents, tell them to go to the hospital, and _where _is Cody!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto Duncan's collar and shaking him frantically.

"Wait, what?"

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Uh, the Blue room!"

"GOOD! Now, go!" Gwen shouted, sprinting down the hall once more.

Duncan stared after her confusedly and held out his arms, scowling.

"Gwen!" He called, but she was already gone. Duncan sighed and went to go look for Courtney's parents.

**Now**

Cody's stomach was in knots, as he smoothed down his tux and smoothed down any chestnut brown hairs that stuck up. He stared at his reflection and took a deep breath, examining his face; his features had developed quite a lot since high school. He was less scrawny; he'd actually gained some muscle mass, albeit hardly any. His cheeks had slimmed down and his brow had become more prominent, but the gap in between his two front teeth remained. He'd grown quite a few inches, as he was about half an inch taller than Courtney, and he didn't waste time in flaunting this fact, to which Courtney would scowl and say, "I'm looking into your _eyes, _you're not towering over me, idiot!" His voice had dropped, but it was hardly noticeable. Overall, he still kept his childlike demeanor, and Courtney thought it was utterly adorable.

Gwen burst into the room, making the brunet jump and furrow his brow as he whipped around to face her; Gwen's hair was a mess, and her make up had run down her sweating face. She tried to catch her breath as she marched over to Cody, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him out of the room down her at fast walking speed.

"Gwen! Where are you taking me!" He stammered, stumbling after her. Gwen kept a firm grip on his cufflinks, picking up the pace of her walk.

"To the hospital; Courtney went into labor." She replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, bracing herself for Cody's inevitable freak out.

_Three, two…_

Cody's eyes widened and he prevented himself from collapsing out of shock.

"**WHAT?**"

"No time for that! Courtney's already on her way to the hospital, and there's no turning back! That baby's coming out _now._" Gwen stated, shoving him into the passenger seat of her car.

**Hate**

By the time Cody arrived at the hospital, Courtney was already full swing into labour, and her screams could be heard outside of the room. Gwen and Cody entered, and when Courtney's eyes landed on Cody, she glared venomously, as her chest heaved up and down.

"**YOU!**" She screamed, before yelling in pain as another contraction hit. "**YOU DID THIS TO ME! I **_**HATE**_** YOU! UGH! OUR **_**WHOLE**_** WEDDING IS RUINED, AND IT'S ALL **_**YOUR**_** FAULT! LOOK WHAT YOU-**" Before she could finish, threw her head back into her pillow, and groaned in pain.

Cody winced and rushed over to her side, and held her hand and she latched onto it tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concernedly. The look she sent him was so angry, he was pretty sure he could feel the heat radiating off of her eyes of fire.

"What kind of **shit **_question_ is THAT?" She screamed, before yelping in pain; her grip on his hand tightened. "**DO I LOOK **_**OKAY**_** TO YOU?**"

At that moment, the doctor walked in briskly, decked out in gloves and a mask.

"Alright, Miss Callahan, time to deliver a baby," he said, crouching down at the end of her bed.

Courtney's eyes widened and her hold on Cody's hand tightened even more; the brunet's eyes widened as well as the blood flow to his hand instantly stopped. Courtney broke down into tears and Cody clenched his legs together so he wouldn't pee his pants.

**Love**

The mood instantly lightened once Courtney had delivered her baby. A smile was cemented onto her sweaty face; the professional make up had smeared down her face long ago, making her look like raccoon, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the tiny infant in her arms. The look on Cody's face was also worth the two hours of gut wrenching pain she went through.

"Oh, just _look_ at him, Cody! He's so _tiny…_" She cooed, letting the baby curl it's mini fingers around her pointer finger; he couldn't quite wrap them around her finger fully. His eyes squinted open and Courtney gushed over him. She turned and beamed at Cody, as he smiled adoringly at their son.

"He's got your eyes…" She murmured.

"He's got your freckles…" Cody replied, kissing her nose.

"Oh, I love you so _much_… I love _him… _ I love _everyone!_" Courtney beamed, snuggling the small child in her arms. Gwen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her bipolar mood shift.

"Well, speaking of _him, _what're we gonna, heh, name him?" Cody asked.

Courtney gasped, as her eyes widened. "Oh _no! _I totally didn't make a list for this, I was too busy thinking about wedding preparations, and-and I am _totally_ not prepared for this, and… And… I'M A _TERRIBLE _MOTHERRRRR!" She wailed. Cody frantically tried to get her to stop crying. The infant stared up at its parents and began to cry as well. Courtney, noticing this stifled her sobs, and soothingly rocked the baby, getting it to slowly drift off to sleep. Cody sighed in relief.

Gwen tugged at the collar of her bridesmaid dress, and sheepishly raised her hand.

"I know I'm probably the last person Courtney wants to hear from right now, and she probably wants to rip my face to shreds, but… How about Carter?" She piped in, awkwardly.

Courtney and Cody shared a glance, before turning to face Gwen; the Goth blushed slightly.

"Heh, you know… Courtney… Cody… _Carter… _Kind of fits." She shrugged.

A few moments passed, as the two brunets processed this. They each broke out into large grins of approval.

"Carter Anderson…" Courtney murmured, stroking her son's fair chestnut locks. "I love it."

**Crash**

Everyone back at the wedding hall waited anxiously for the couple's return; five hours had gone by. The Andersons worriedly wondered if Cody had run off with that Noah boy; they'd seen the way those two played videogames in high school; constantly talking about their joysticks…

But their worries were set aside when they saw Courtney and Cody, decked out in their proper attire, rush into the room and down the aisle, up to the alter, waking up the priest. The witnesses applauded, and Gwen slunk in, the gurgling Carter bundled in her arms. She slid in next to Duncan, startling the punk. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, as she smiled down at Carter and bounced him affectionately.

"Uh… Gwen? You _do_ realize that's a baby, right?" He stated, bluntly.

Gwen rolled her eyes, dangling a playful finger over the baby, laughing as it swatted at it.

"No duh, shit for brains." Gwen scoffed, not sparing the delinquent a glance. Duncan leaned over her shoulder staring at the infant distastefully. A few moments passed before Duncan smiled and snatched the baby away from Gwen and rocked it gently. The Goth eyed him confusedly, before smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look good with a baby." She remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up." Duncan snorted; the smile on his face as he kept his gaze locked on Carter said otherwise.

Gwen rested her head on Duncan's broad shoulder, smiling at Courtney and Cody as they said their vows; Bridgette had come to the rescue and altered the dress so all the excess details; ones that had been wrecked, had been removed and the dress had been shortened so it reached her knees, and her make up had been touched up on. Cody had removed his tie and tuxedo jacket, and had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Do you, Courtney Camilla Callahan take Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the preacher.

"I do."

"_YES!_" Cody cheered, fist pumping. Everyone stared at him, and he blushed, swinging his arms behind his back. "Heh, heh… Whoops? Didn't mean to do that out loud…"

Courtney and everyone giggled, except for Duncan, who simply rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"And do you, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson take-"

"HECK YES!"

Courtney giggled and grabbed Cody's arm, linking arms with him.

"Aha, looks like I'm not needed here…" The preacher joked. "If anyone has a reason to why not these two should be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A few seconds passed, before a crazed purple-haired woman barged in, pointing accusingly at the two at the altar.

"I OBJECT!" She screamed, glaring angrily; the witnesses in the crowd all stared at her in utter disbelief, murmuring amongst themselves. Cody turned to Sierra in horror, while Courtney turned around and glared fiercely. She pointed back, baring her teeth.

"**OVERRULED!**" Courtney shouted, growling. She snapped her fingers. "SECURITY!"

Two large men in black suits swooped in and one grabbed Sierra, flinging her over his shoulder with ease. The violet haired stalker flailed and protested as she was carried out. Everyone turned to face the panting Courtney, with weirded out expressions.

"You hired _security_ for our wedding?" Cody questioned.

"Hey! You never know. I didn't want anyone crashing our wedding! Well… There _is _one exception…" She finished her sentence smiling at Duncan, who was gently bouncing Carter.

"I freaking _love _you…" Cody grinned, cupping Courtney's face and kissing her deeply. Courtney responded and smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

**Catch**

All the potential brides got into a line, preparing to catch Courtney's bouquet, save for Gwen and Bridgette. The tealnette and the blonde chatted happily, before Gwen handed Carter to her, and walked up to Duncan. He slid his arm around her waist, as Courtney prepared to launch her bouquet over her head.

"What's the matter, doll face? No bouquet catching for you?" Duncan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen simply smirked in return, elbowing the punk gently before resting her head on his shoulder as he caressed her waist.

"Let's be serious, Duncan. We aren't really, 'signifying love by societal unity of lives' kind of people." She chuckled.

At that moment, Courtney threw the bouquet backward, overshooting the crowd of anxious women waiting for the bouquet by a mile. The bouquet soared through the air, before beaming Duncan in the face, making the delinquent jump out of surprise as the flowers landing in between his and Gwen's arms. The duo looked down, and Gwen looked away blushing as Duncan resisted the urge to do the same. He grabbed the flowers and handed them to her, smiling for once.

"Looks like we _are_ those kinds of people." He snorted.

"Get bent." She retorted, but couldn't stop the flushing of her pale cheeks and the grin forming on her lips as she sniffed the flowers.

**Sleep**

After the craziness of their wedding, all Courtney and Cody wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for days.

They each groaned when shrill crying cut through the previous silence of the night, and buried their faces into the covers to try and block out the noise; the past four days had only brought them a measly nine hours of sleep.

"Cody; baby…" Courtney grumbled sleepily, clenching her eyes shut.

"Courtney; your turn…" The lanky brunet murmured in response, before yawning and snuggling his pillow closer. Courtney, the more tired of the two, shoved Cody off of the bed. He frowned as she grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her head, to block out any more noise. Cody scowled and rubbed his back before getting up and heading towards the nursery.

He picked up Carter, and tiredly began to rock him, sighing in relief when the infant drifted back off to sleep. Cody gently placed Carter in his crib, and tiptoed back to his and Courtney's room, tiredly slipping under the covers and shutting his eyes, intent on doing the same.

About fifteen minutes passed, before crying filled the air. The brunettes groaned again, and before Courtney could weasel her way out of getting up, Cody shoved her out of the bed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she stood up and smoothed out her nightgown; she couldn't help but smile at his new found assertiveness.

It was cute because he was the least assertive person she'd ever met.

**Soccer**

Time sure flies, Cody could tell you that. It seemed as if just yesterday he was taking home his son, and here he was, watching Carter play in his championship soccer game. He'd just turned seven last June, and was getting more and more into sports with each passing year, which was ironic because both of his parents _hated _sports. But they made sure to support Carter one hundred percent.

Although, Courtney could get a little…carried away with her support…

Courtney's eyes were glued onto the game as Cody struggled to keep his open, and the brunette's grip on her fold up chair tightened.

"Ugh! FOUL! OFFSIDE!" She scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air angrily as Cody lost his pillow. His head landed in her lap, but Courtney was too focused on the game to notice as Cody groaned and tried to fall back asleep.

"GET THE REF SOME GLASSES! OR FIND SOME ONE WHO MAKES ACTUAL CALLS, AND NOT JUST BOOTY CALLS!" She shouted.

Carter blushed and diverted his eyes away from his raging mom, totally embarrassed.

The referee scowled, before turning to Courtney and narrowing his eyes.

"Courtney, don't make me throw you out of the game… again."

"THEN GET YOUR EYES CHECKED, DUNCAN! AND GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND READ THE RULES, BASTA-"

Duncan blew his whistle, cutting the brunette off and making her cringe and Cody jump up. Carter buried his face in his hands, trying to disappear.

"Alright ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" Duncan ordered, trying his best not to burst out laughing at the irony of it all. Courtney simply scoffed, standing up proudly ignoring the glares from the other parents, and stuck her nose up in the air. She crossed her arms and started to head towards the parking lot, before smiling at the embarrassed Carter, oblivious to his red cheeks.

"Bye, sweetums! Play hard!" She called, waving excitedly.

"Thanks Mom…" Carter mumbled, shrinking down embarrassedly as his teammates and opponents laughed at him. Courtney blew him a kiss before sending Duncan an annoyed glare, to which he smirked back and winked at. She walked away while Cody face palmed.

"Thirty-seven…" He murmured, before frowning and rolling his eyes. "Not that I've kept _count, _or anything…"

**Yes**

"So guys, how was the game?" Courtney inquired, the moment the guys got into the car. Carter sighed as Cody got in next to her, smiling sheepishly.

"We lost big time…"

"WHAT? How could that have possibly happened!" Courtney squawked, making Carter sigh once again. Courtney turned around angrily. "STOP BREATHING SO LOUD!"

Carter pouted, before scowling and turning to face the window as Cody started to drive.

"Ugh… The only logical explanation for this loss is obviously my lack of cheering. The score must've dropped the moment I got sent out." Courtney sniffed, examining her nails dismissively. A few minutes passed before she turned around and smiled at Carter.

"Have fun, sweetheart?"

"Sure, yeah… Whatever…" Carter mumbled, sourly.

Courtney furrowed her brow, a bit thrown by his attitude, but decided not to pursue anything.

Later that night, when Carter was in bed, Courtney joined Cody at the kitchen table as he played solitaire.

"Hey… need someone to play with?" She offered, smiling.

"But you _suck_ at cards…" was his blunt response, making the tanned brunette scowl. Cody, noticing the danger signs quickly amended by smiling meekly. "Heh! Heh! Um, I just mean… Usually you only like to play games that you can cream me in… Like, sexy teacher and naughty school boy in detention…" The brunet finished his sentence with an eyebrow waggle and a smirk.

Courtney rolled her eyes, and raised an eyebrow cynically. "Okay, since _when _have we ever played that?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can't a guy dream?"

Courtney resisted a smile, but couldn't help giggling slightly as she punched his chest lightly.

"_Okay_, calm your hormones, nerd-boy. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, milady." Cody replied, lowering his voice in a haste attempt at a British accent. It failed, only making the pajama adorning spouses laugh aloud.

Courtney sighed, and self-consciously tucked some hair behind her ear, before sheepishly pursing her lips. Cody could tell you on multiple occasions that she looked the most beautiful like this; no make up, hair out of her beautiful face, and so timid and out of character… Not that her normal raging self wasn't hot as hell, he thought to himself.

"Am I embarrassing?" She asked. Cody furrowed his brow and she blushed slightly. "You know, as a mom? Is Carter embarrassed of me?"

You see, Cody was faced with a very difficult situation. If he said no, Courtney could get mad and tell him he's lying, which would mean couch time. And if he said yes, Courtney would probably get all upset, and sentence him to the couch. There was no winning!

"U-um…" He stammered, before sending her a meek smile. "How much couch time would I get if I said yes?"

**Recap**

"Hey dad, how do you get girls _way_ out of your league to go out with you? Heh… You see, there's this cute redhead I have my eye on, but-"

"Say no more son, I know exactly what to do in this kind of situation. Well, first you hit on her until she _has _to notice you, help her put on sunscreen, steal her bra while she's in swim practice, sing with her when she's none the wiser, stalk her, kiss her when she least expects it, have some one mistake your identity for Justin Bieber, to which she'll probably retort that she gets mistaken for Ginny Weasley _all _the time, have your friends question your relationship, ask her to prom, have her kiss the chocolate off your cheeks on Halloween, annihilate her at video games, have her kiss you when you're bored, kiss _her_ in the rain, be the Ron Stoppable to her Kim Possible, propose at a friend's wedding, play, um, _Jenga _with her, fall asleep when she discusses wedding plans, faint when she announces that she's pregnant- it's pretty intense and intricate Jenga…, put up with her mood swings, fix her handiwork, have your parents _finally_ realize that you are _not _a homosexual, have a disastrous wedding that results in the unexpected delivery of your son, which then turns out to be a pretty kick-ass wedding, have security take away your obsessive stalker when she tries to crash the wedding, lose countless nights of sleep due to infant related issues, have her embarrass the son- or daughter profusely by getting carried away with her support, and suggest foreplay whenever she doubts herself, because for one, it makes her laugh and forget about her troubles, and two… You have a chance at foreplay! And yeah, sprinkle it with a few laughs along the way, and you're set!" Cody remarked quickly, as the fifteen-year-old Carter stared at him bewildered. Cody's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, and Carter simply blinked.

"Did you just recap yours and mom's _entire _relationship?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes he did." Courtney grinned, draping her arms around her boys' shoulders, and planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. "And that's _exactly _why this girl will just go with it…"

The family laughed and shared a three-way hug.

Carter could admit his parents could be a little…weird, sometimes...

But he'd just go with what he got.

What's the worse that could happen?

Cody and Courtney shared a secret smile as Carter grabbed the phone and headed upstairs to his room, to try and lay some Anderson charm onto Carrie.

They winced when they heard him frantically trying to explain to the girl how he'd acquired her phone number.

He'd learn that things could, and will get worse the hard way…

* * *

><p>WOW that was way longer than expected… It was like word vomit… Once it started, and it couldn't stop! But it's worth it, because there is hardly any quality CoCo on this site, which sucks. Anyway, I dedicate this to <strong>Strix Moonwing,<strong> the real guru of CoCo. I had the pleasure of receiving a review from her on my crack pairing fic when I paid homage to CoCo, and it was über sweet, so yeah, just a little more of a thanks for her!

I'd really appreciate a review from the rest of you loyal readers, you guys are awesome-possumtastic!

I have work tomorrow morning, and it's already past midnight so I'm gonna wrap this up…

So yeah, please review and all that jazz!

Good night! :)

~Alexex =^.^=


End file.
